Grand Theft Auto: Head Trauma
by The Lokster
Summary: This is the story about Trey Mack and the day that completely destroys his life and all the days that follow. Rated T for Some Language, Some Violence. I have 3 Chapters done.
1. The Pain Begins

* * *

**- The Beginning -

* * *

** Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep... 

**Trey: It's so early. I hate this!**

Trey slowly gets up from his bed and looks at his small black alarm clock with annoying red numbers.

**Trey: I can't wait for summer vacation.**

Trey is only 14 years old and goes to the Los Santos High School not to far from his small home in Glen Park. Trey's brother, Clarence is an OG for the Ballas'. He constantly sneaks bevy of weapons into his room once and a while. When ever Trey asks him where he got it. He just talks about ruskies and then pushes Trey aside and buries them under the matress.

**Moms: Boy...you ready for school yet?**

Trey sighs and then peaks out the door way to see his mother slouched over dusting some pictures.

**Trey: I will be in a second.**

**Mom: Well you better hurry your self up!**

Trey shakes his head and pulls out a pare of jeans he got from Binco and a white hoody and black hoody. Not the nicest looking pare of clothes but the best he could afford. He then slips on his black air force ones. Which took forever to save up enough money to buy.

**Mom: Lets** **go, you don't wanna be late. Clarence. You want me to take you out to buy new clothes?**

**Clarence: Sure, but I gosta meet up with the boys at noon!**

Trey finally finishes dressing and he jogs out of his room down the steps and he is greeted by Clarence and his mom.

**Mom: Here's your lunch. Now lets go!**

Mom hands Trey a brown paper bag probably filled with low grade crap.

**Clarence: Hurry up Trey. **

Trey rolls his eyes and walks out of the front door where his moms beat up black moonbean is sitting there. Just a typicle hood car.Trey then opens the side door and gets in the back followed by his mother who gets in the drivers seat and Clarence who gets in the passenger side.

**Moms: Buckle up**.

She always does that. She was the greatest mom a kid could ever want. She was tough at times but Trey knew that she loved them and would always protect them.

**Trey: When is school over?**

**Clarence: You shoulda dropped out like me!**

**Trey:** **Tch, yeah right.**

Trey rolls his eyes and looks back at the car behind him. A blue Sentinel was just behind them with four men inside. It was very suspicious since you rarely every saw those nice of cars where Trey lived. But Trey just shook it off.

**Trey: They must be rich...**

After a few minutes of driving to school they reached downtown and out of nowhere Trey looked over and saw the blue sentinel right next to them and Trey saw a silver handgun right near his window.

**Shooter:** **You should have payed up kid!**

Trey quickly figured out what was going to happen and got a good look at the men in the car just before they opened fire. A flurry of bullets entered the car and the last thing Trey heard was the shattering of glass and the loud screams of his mother. And then, everything went black...


	2. The Awakening

* * *

**- The Awakening** -

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. 

**Trey: It was a dream...**

Trey did not open his eyes when he spoke but he was sweating profusely so he moved his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow but when he felt something in his hand. It was a tube. He had tubes all over him. Not knowing what was going on Trey opened his eyes.

**Trey: Oh my god! Where am I?**

Trey looked around and he felt his heart beating like crazy.

**Trey: Where am I!**

Clearly, Trey was in a hospital but everything was so crazy. All of a sudden he heard a voice.

**Nurse: He's awake! Everybody! He's awake!**

**Trey: Who are you? Where's my moms? Where's Clarence?**

Trey looked around and felt like he was losing his mind.

**Nurse: Please, calm down Trey.**

**Trey: Where is my family? How old am I?**

**Nurse: Your 19.**

**Trey: Five years! Oh my god.**

Trey leaned back in his bed and just started to cry.

**Trey: Where are they?**

The Nurse looked at him with the saddest face he had ever seen.

**Nurse: They...There dead.**

Trey couldn't believe what he heard.

**Trey: You couldn't save them?**

**Nurse: They died instantly. You were shot in the head. We thought you were gone but we safely removed the bullet. How ever there was no saving from the coma.**

**Trey: They know who did it?**

The Nurse looked down and sighed.

**Nurse: No they don't.**

Just as she was speaking Treys head started throbbing and he went through a quick flashback. He saw the faces and heard the screams just like it was yesterday.

**Trey: Ahhhhh! **

**Nurse: You are a miracle.**

**Trey: What are you talking about?**

**Nurse: ****You are a miracle. Your chance of ever waking up was one in a million. We weren't sure what to do. As you know five years have passed. It's a good thing we didn't pull the plug.**

**Trey: That's a mistake. I lost my life. My family! You don't get it do you?**

Trey laid back and cried some more. He never had the chance to grow up.

**Trey: I need to get out of here!**

**Nurse: You have to wait atleast a week. I suppose your going to have to learn to walk again or we'll get some one to explain the things that have happened the last five years.**

**Trey: No! Get me out of here now! I need to figure out who did this! They'll pay. Ya here me.**

**Nurse: Just relax Mr. Mack.**

The Nurse put the sush sign up and promptly left the room.

**Trey: Oh my god...**

Trays voice slowly got weaker and he just laid there sobbing and in a couple of minutes. Fell asleep.**  
**


	3. Home Coming

* * *

- **Home Coming**** -

* * *

Trey: I am finally getting out of this place.**

Trey arose from his bed finally with no tubes connected to his body. It took him a while to walk but he finally did it wasn't like he could ever forget.

**Trey: Ahh shit. What happened to my home?**

Trey quickly put on the jeans he was given along with a cheap wife beater.

**Trey: Look like Binco is still around.**

Trey was still shocked at what had happened but he had to get things in order. Trey then put on his cheap white shoes and sort of got checked out of the hospital. Once he got outside Trey snuck up to a newstand and snatched the latest newspaper and looked at the date.

**Trey: Man...**

It was September 5th, 1992. Trey then turned the page and read the headline.

**Trey: Man wakes up after five years in a coma...Shit I made the paper.**

Trey sighed and read the rest of the article and it talked about his mother and brother. Then Trey called a cab and got in.

**Driver: Where to?**

The Driver then looked back at Trey and looked wowed.

**Driver: Hey, aren't you the guy...**

**Trey: No...and I am going to Glen Park.**

Trey rolled his eyes as the throbbing pain returned this time without a flashback.

**Trey: Damn, I gotta get this checked out.**

**

* * *

- Glenn Park** -

* * *

**Driver: Alright kid. Here we are. That'll be...**

Trey looked at him and Trey put his hands in his pocket as if he was gonna take something out.

**Driver: Alright...It's on me.**

Trey was proud of himself as the cab sped off but realised that would only work on punks and there aren't that many around Glenn Park.

**Trey: Where my house?**

Trey turned around and saw his old house all boarded up. It had "Seized" written on the boarded up door and on the windows but Trey didn't care.

**Trey: Shit...**

Trey broke the boards blocking the window and then shattered the window's glass and entered through and saw everything, suprisingly. Was still there.

**Trey: This shit wasn't "Seized"**

Trey was really confused as he walked through the house and started to smell smoke and he opened his living room door where four guys dressed in purple were just sitting there smoking. They were all his age.

**Balla 1: Shit Trey...that you?**

Trey was confused as the gang member stood up.

**Balla 1: It's me man. It's Jerome! **

Trey stopped for a moment and thought then remembered his best friend from highschool.

**Trey: Oh shit! What you guys doin in my house?**

**Jerome: We couldn't let no one mess with it so we boared it up and made it our hq.**

**Trey: Who are these guys?**

**Jerome: You don't remember us man? Billy, Jay, Cody? You don't remember none of it? We was tight before you got shot homey.**

Trey shook his head.

**Trey: I can't believe I even forgot. What you guys been up to?**

**Cody: We all dropped out son. We too dumb. Unlike you. **

**Trey: Not any more man. I lost five years. I ain't goin back to school. **

**Jerome: So what you gonna do? **

Trey sat down on his old rocking chair.

**Trey: I'm gonna kill the guys who shot me up. That's what I'm gonna do.**

**Jay: Hell yea. Man this shit must have changed you lots.**

Trey nodded and looked down.

**Trey: You know it has man. So The Ballas still in contact with those Russian Arms Dealers?**

**Jerome: Fo' Sho. But the original ones moved to Las Venturas. There are new ones now.**

**Trey: You think the new Ruskies know where the old guys are?**

**Bill: Probably. But I bet they won't tell if they know who you is.**

Trey had to figure something out but he wanted to catch up on old times first.

**Trey: So what happened in the hood the past five years?**

**Jerome: At first. Everything was normal. You know. The usual gang war and stuff like that.**

**Jay: But lately. The Ballas' been gettin pummelled lately. The Grove Families have destroyed our crack factories, killed our OG's and taken over just about every territory. Luckily a small group was able to take over Glenn Park. But thats basically the only place we got so far.**

The boys kept talking for an hour but Trey's friends finally had to go.

**Jerome: Yo Trey. Me and the boys have gotta do some shit today. See ya later homey.**

With that said Jay, Billy, Jerome, and Cody left out of the window and Trey finally got a moment of silence until he heard the screeching of tires and the sound of gun fire. Immediately once Trey heard the gun fire he hit the ground.

**Gangster: Grove Street for life bitches!**

The next thing Trey heard was the sound of what ever car was driven buring out into the distance. Trey couldn't believe it.

**Trey: Shit!**

Trey kicked open the front door and looked at his slain friends. They were all dead. Trey fell to his knees and is speachless.


End file.
